This invention relates to fishing tackle and particularly to an attachment member for connecting a snood to a line such as a fishing line.
Fishing lines, particularly long lines, are used which have many snoods connected thereto, spaced along the line. To facilitate handling and use of the line it is preferred for the snood to be rotatable about the line and for the snood to be otherwise pivotable relative to the line.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved attachment member for connecting a snood to a line and a fishing tackle including the same.